heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Ra'Thrain
ra'Thrain is an original character of CHAOS's. An elf who did not share his kin's taste for the gentler side of life, he hardened himself in the mountains and acts as a protector. Physical Appearance ra'Thrain stands at an average height for elves, but a fairly tall height by human standards. His complexion is pale, and it looks somewhat sickly, but his greenish-blue eyes seem to shine with life. Indeed, ra'Thrain's muscular tone betrays that he is at peak physical condition. He wears plain, brown clothing underneath a suit of chainmail; and, bearing no helmet, his straight blonde hair often catches the wind. Weapons/Abilities ra'Thrain wields Frost Bite, a brilliant blue longbow with marks of silver. Once enchanted to command powerful icy winds with each arrow loosed from the bow, ra'Thrain's mediocre repair skills and lack of magical know-how "damaged" the enchantment. Now, arrows loosed from it fly straight and true, unaffected by wind currents. Training has made him a deadeye, and he has also picked up a unique special ability—he can first prepare an arrow, encasing it in ice, then fire it, and should he hit the target, it will be frozen, slowing their movements slightly and increasing the pain felt by the next successful blow. ra'Thrain is somewhat of a deadeye with this bow, and is definitely powerful without it; however, intense training has also given him increased physical strength. It is said that ra'Thrain's fists are every bit as strong as his arrows. Due to years spent up in the mountains, ra'Thrain has become something of a survivalist as well. He is skilled in foraging for food in the surrounding wilderness, even when there seems to be none, and he has also built up a resistance to extreme cold. Personality ra'Thrain is a stone-faced hero, made cautious by experience and with a zero tolerance policy for nonsense and merriment. He has a tendency to second-guess things and take the safest route, in interest of self-preservation. He is of the firm belief that the world around him should be hardened and cautious, quite like he is, in preparation for any incoming attack. In heart, he cares about others more than anything and is more than willing to guard the world, but in practice, he prepares for everything, and his methods often come off as excessively dry. For reasons similar to this, ra'Thrain is unwilling to self-sacrifice, believing he is far more useful alive than he is dead, and berates those who consider "throwing away their lives." Backstory ra'Thrain was born and raised in a sunny, warm forest, practically untouched by the outside world. He grew up well enough to get a good education, but by the time he was old enough to start wondering, he found that he had a distaste for the comfortable life he now lived. In his mind, if disaster were to strike, the simple citizens of his cozy forest would stand no chance against the wrath of whatever evil might rise up. Wishing to not be like them, he left his homeland on an ill-prepared journey to the mountains. At that time, he was not such a good shot with a bow, but he thought little of it—necessity would make the finest teacher available. The mountains were cold, windy, thin-aired; there was no civilization, and animals to hunt were scarce. ra'Thrain was poorly equipped, and, half-buried in a snowdrift, he thought he had met his end. But by his own determination, he rose and walked through the numbing cold, and eventually happened upon an outpost—an unprecedented event, as he had learned no one inhabited these mountains. As it happened, ra'Thrain had stumbled upon one of the old outposts once used by a group of forgotten warriors known as the Mountain Guardians. Strong, iron-willed mountain archers who braved the cold and wind without fear, they used the mountain range as a vantage point to guard what lied West from what is only referred to as the "Shades from the East." ra'Thrain learned the locations of all of the Mountain Guardians' outposts, and now dutifully marched through the mountain range to find each and every one. During the journey, he had a fair number more near-death experiences. While approaching an outpost once, he found a bow, broken in half, lying buried in a snowdrift. Bemused, he remarked that the weapon had "died of frostbite," repaired it (For he was in need of a new bow) and claimed it as his own. Once he completed his journey, ra'Thrain found it only right that he should continue the Mountain Guardians' work of defending the world from whatever threat should arise. His present haunt is a dangerous mountain pass, where he makes his living by escorting travelers through the pass for a fee. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin ra'Thrain was built for a prompt from Elfwine Quilldipper: build a character for Myth: The Fallen Lords, a campaign he was working on writing. My choices for race were man (Ordinary fantasy tropes), dwarf (Psychotic explosive-users), and a third elf-like race called the fir'bolg (Forest-dwelling archers). Intrigued by the prospect of using a new race, I jumped on board, and, working with the image of a burly, "manly-man" archer, I eventually conceived ra'Thrain. However, mostly due to my being poor in Myth knowledge, Ra wound up being very different from his kinsmen, so much so that I felt comfortable calling him an original character. So, somewhat like Shalein, he was built with a specific world in mind, but can see use in any world. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Heroes